


A face de um tolo.

by takkano



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Shounen-ai, romantica - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Não demorou nem meio segundo para saber que o olhar de Luffy era direcionado a sua boca. Embora já a tivesse visto antes, Katakuri sabia que aquela parte de seu corpo trazia a mesma repulsa a cada nova aparição.





	A face de um tolo.

Ninguém jamais havia ultrapassado aquelas barreiras antes; ninguém. Nem mesmo sua querida família, ou pelo menos, aqueles que diziam não se importar com as peculiaridades típicas dos Charlotts. Pudding que se considerava a aberração da família por possuir o terceiro olho, também não fazia a mínima ideia de que Katakuri, seu irmão mais velho, talvez carregasse um fardo ainda maior. Foram longos quarenta e oito anos se escondendo para, do nada, um maldito qualquer chegar e acabar com tudo, fazer toda a segurança do seu pequeno mundo ruir, sem lhe dar a mínima chance de defesa.

Katakuri olhava pasmo a ousadia do Chapéu de Palha. Como ele se atrevia a invadir sua privacidade dessa forma tão grosseira? Será que, guloso e esfomeado, como todos diziam que Luffy era, não sabia respeitar aquele momento tão sagrado; a hora de comer? Estava tão furioso, tão humilhado, que nem se deu ao trabalho de se preocupar com o nojo ou asco por parte do inimigo. Cobriu novamente aquela parte desagradável do seu corpo, e voltou a luta. Estava decidido a manter somente para si aquela imagem sua, e Luffy não poderia mais viver, agora que também a conhecia.

A batalha era cansativa e Katakuri não conseguia mais se concentrar. A imagem de Luffy explodindo seu castelo de mogi e o encarando, passava várias vezes, como um filme ruim, durante a luta. Mas, o filme parecia ter sido editado de alguma forma, pois Katakuri não conseguia recriar a imagem de desprezo e repulsa que Luffy deveria ter feito ao vê-lo daquela forma tão exposta.

Estava curioso e esse sentimento o estava matando; literalmente, já que começava a apanhar pra valer do inimigo. A vergonha era imensa, mas queria ver como era a expressão de desagrado do Chapéu de Palha.

– Me mostre todo o seu desprezo, Chapéu de Palha, assim, terei mais forças pra continuar.

Katakuri arrancou o paetê do pescoço, deixando seu rosto todo a mostra. Embora o receio de ficar exposto fosse tão intenso quanto a necessidade de respirar, se livrar daqueles quilos a mais de tecido trazia um tipo único de liberdade.

Luffy parou o ataque de supetão, assustando até mesmo Katakuri, que imitou a ação, travando a poucos metros do Chapéu de Palha. Não demorou nem meio segundo para saber que o olhar de Luffy era direcionado a sua boca. Embora já a tivesse visto antes, Katakuri sabia que aquela parte de seu corpo trazia a mesma repulsa a cada nova aparição.

– SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - os olhos de Luffy saltaram feito estrelas em direção aos lábios finos, ladeados por dois pares de dentes de sabre.

– Su… sugoi? Você disse, su… sugoi? - Katakuri pareceu confuso. Se aproximou um pouco mais de Luffy. Acreditava que o garoto não estava enxergando direito.

– A sua boca… - Katakuri ameaçou se afastar assim que Luffy tocou no assunto, porém, Lufffy o segurou com força pelas bochechas, aproximando novamente seus rostos. – É muito legal.

– Le… legal? - agora Katakuri tinha certeza; ou Luffy estava cego, ou ele surdo.

– Sim, eu achei bem legal; posso?

Luffy estendeu a mão ansioso. Katakuri ainda não conseguia acreditar que Luffy queria mesmo tocar sua boca. Será que ele tinha algum plano diabólico? Olhou para aquela expressão sonhadora de Luffy. Ele parecia bem inocente, para não dizer besta mesmo. Não sabia o que fazer. Se sentia idiota só de pensar na possibilidade de se deixar ser tocado por alguém com quem travava uma batalha sanguinária até poucos minutos atrás. Mas, a curiosidade era maior. Como seria a sensação de ser tocado ali? Será que era a mesma que sentia no resto do corpo? Será que era áspero e dolorido como qualquer outro soco? Katakuri não sabia, nunca recebera nada na vida que não fosse um bom soco; e olha que mesmo isso, já fazia um bom tempo.

Como Katakuri ficou muito tempo divagando, Luffy entendeu que, “quem cala consente”. O Chapéu de Palha levou a mão direto aos lábios de Katakuri. Os dedos tocaram de leve a pele macia cercada pelos dentes pontiagudos.

– Hua! - Luffy recolheu rapidamente o dedo, o levando até a boca.

– É afiado. - Katakuri soltou meio sem jeito.

– Poxa, muito. - Luffy sorriu bobo – Mas tem gosto de caramelo com chocolate; gostoso.

– É por causa das rosquinhas. - Katakuri se sentiu idiota por deixar que seu rosto esboçasse um meio sorriso.

Os dois ficaram um tempão olhando um para a cara do outro. Luffy, admirava as presas do inimigo. Ficava imaginando o quanto a mais poderia comer se tivesse aqueles dentes. Já Katakuri, ainda tentava entender por que Luffy tinha que ser tão diferente. Por que tinha que ser a única pessoa no mundo a gostar de algo que todos diziam ser nojento e repulsivo e deixá-lo tão confuso assim.

Naquele mesmo momento as palavras de Pudding lhe vieram à mente: “ele foi o único que gostou do meu olho; ele disse que era lindo".

Bem, “lindo” e “legal” realmente não eram a mesma coisa né? Então, isso queria dizer que Luffy não estava o elogiando de verdade ou coisa assim, certo?

– ANIKI!!!

O grito de Brulé fez Katakuri voltar a si. Embora estivesse olhando na direção de Luffy, nem notou quando o inimigo saiu correndo feito louco em direção ao único espelho ali que permitiria sua fuga.

– Aniki, por que não aproveitou a oportunidade e acabou com o Chapéu de Palha?

Mais uma vez Katakuri se sentiu ridículo, e agora, não era pelos dentes bizarros saindo pela mandíbula. Se sentia idiota por ter se deixado levar por uma necessidade tola. Uma vontade imensa de saber como era ser tocado em um lugar proibido, um lugar íntimo onde ninguém jamais ousou tocar antes. Sabia também que se Luffy o atacasse naquele momento, ele estaria acabado. Seu haki da observação só funcionava quando estava calmo, e agora, calma, era a única coisa que não conseguia sentir. O coração palpitava a mil dentro do peito, ainda em choque com a suavidade que a mão do inimigo causou em seus lábios. A coisa mais próxima que sentiu daquele toque, foi o glacê das saborosas rosquinhas. As palavras doces e gentis ditas pelo Chapéu de Palha, sobre a sua aparência, também deixou sua mente desalinhada. Nem parecia que aquelas palavras eram ditas em seu idioma, pois nunca as ouvira antes.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava em uma guerra, e precisava se concentrar. Saiu em disparada atrás do garoto fujão.

Quando Luffy chegou bem em frente ao enorme espelho, ao contrário do que Katakuri esperava, ele não pulou pra dentro da moldura, apenas se virou em direção a Katakuri e o encarou sério. Mais uma vez, Katakuri travou. Ao invés de agarrar aquele maldito pelo colarinho e o arremessar longe, ficou paralisado tentando entender o motivo que o fez adiar sua fuga.

– Katakuri…

Katakuri sentiu um frio na espinha. Luffy não havia pronunciado seu nome assim antes, não com aquela seriedade toda. Imediatamente, as palavras de Pudding lhe vieram a mente: “quando ele viu meu terceiro olho, sabe o que ele disse; que era lindo. Ele foi o único que gostou de mim do jeito que eu sou, e se isso não é amor, então, eu não sei o que mais pode ser”. Ficou apreensivo, talvez não devesse ter tido aquela conversa com a irmã, agora ficaria pensando sobre coisas complicadas.

– Katakuri-san. - agora sim, toda aquela informalidade só poderia ter algo bem suspeito por trás – Antes de partir, eu gostaria de te fazer um pedido.

Katakuri começou a surtar. Tinha certeza que Luffy falaria algo estranho e ele não sabia se tinha maturidade o suficiente para ouvir aquilo.

– Por favor, seja meu companheiro.

Katakuri sentiu o coração falhar uma batida; duas, três e depois, tudo se apagou.

***

Quando a sensação de claridade começou a voltar aos olhos e a mente, viu Brulé ali, ao seu lado, enfaixando um de seus braços. Ficou envergonhado. Será que a irmã havia notado o motivo patético que o levou ao chão?

– Ele já foi. Não sei se vai gostar ou não, mas, acho que ele e o bando conseguiram fugir. - Katakuri esboçou um pequeno sorriso, que logo foi substituído por uma expressão de decepção.

– Eu sinto muito.

– É, eu sei que sente. Foi a primeira vez que vi você cair assim.

– Foi nada, eu sei que você sempre me observava pelos espelhos; não foi a primeira vez.

– Assim foi.

– De costas?

– Não, de amores.

Brulé sabia o sentido da pergunta de Luffy, mas, quem era ela pra destruir os sentimentos dos outros. Achou melhor deixar o irmão sonhar em paz. Sorriu, dando um tapinha carinhoso na mão de Katakuri.

Katakuri sentiu o rosto queimar. Sorriu de volta, completamente envergonhado. Agora, tinha certeza de que, assim como Pudding, tinha a cara mais medonha entre os Charlotts.

A cara de um tolo apaixonado.


End file.
